


Prompts fo The Holidays!

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Holiday, Kid Fic, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: A little collection for all my holiday/winter themed prompts this year!Tags will be updated with each new chapter!
Relationships: Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/924543
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Look Up (Darhkatom)

**Author's Note:**

> noradarhkpalmer asked for Darhkatom: "Look up. Mistletoe."

_Buzz. Buzz. Buz-_

Ray reaches over and fumbles around the nightstand for his phone, tapping off the alarm at the same time he hears Nora groan in protest to the early hour.

He smirks as he rolls over and places a kiss to her temple.

“Hmm.” She murmurs, grumpily, “Why are we getting up this early?”

He chuckles against her skin, placing another kiss on her forehead.

“Not we.” He promises in a whisper. “Me. I need to make some adjustments to an experiment I left going in the lab all night, time sensitive.”

She grumbles again, only a little less annoyed, as she shifts herself to her side that faces him and pulls the blankets up over her shoulders.

“Mmh, another reason I prefer magic.” She teases, cracking her eyes open and looking up at him. “Doesn’t wake you up at the crack of dawn.”

He chuckles, and leans down to give her one more kiss, this one on her lips.

“Have fun with your beakers.” She bids him as he pulls away.

He laughs, and he _does_ need to get going, but he can’t help himself from sitting on the edge of the mattress long enough to take in the sight of Nora; buried in a cocoon of his blankets and smiling up at him.

Eventually he does find it in him to leave her, but he doesn’t go to the lab. He has no experiment running, or any other science related project that needs his attention. No, his project today isn’t anything to do with beakers or test tubes.

Nora mentioned at Thanksgiving that she hasn’t celebrated anything, at all, since she was eleven. So, naturally, he wants to make sure tonight is the greatest Christmas Eve ever. They already have a tree, and he’s already done his shopping. He doesn’t want to go overboard with tonight, but it is important for it to be special. And what better way to make it special than getting a jumpstart on the perfect Christmas Eve dinner?

* * *

With the final spritz of the fire extinguisher Ray doesn’t even flinch.

“Ok.” Nora announces, setting down the blaring red canister. “Fire’s out.”

Great.

He huffs as she sinks down next to him, against the faces of the drawers.

So much for his perfect Christmas Eve.

“So you burned a turkey.” She shrugs, “We had turkey last month anyway.”  
He laughs, pitiful and yet a little amused.

“And the potatoes.” He reminds her, “And the cookies didn’t even make it to the oven.”

She only grins at him, shrugging again and scooting closer.

“I like raw cookie dough better anyway.”

“You know that isn’t healthy, or even safe really.”

She chuckles and nudges his foot with hers. He nudges back, and for a while they just sit there in the silence of the galley.

Everything had been going fine until about halfway through the morning, when a level ten anachronism had sent them and the rest of the team headfirst into a very bloody battle in 19th century Italy against a somehow suddenly displaced and angry Hun army.

The Hun’s, in addition to their traditional battle methods, also had a future hacker on their side who managed to shut down the Waverider’s defense systems; along with the automated turn off the oven systems.

They’re lucky the whole ship didn’t go up in flames.

By the time they got back the smoke had reached all the way to the bridge, and the galley was a hot mess to put it lightly.

By now it’s only the two of them left in here. The rest of the team is off either fixing Gideon or cleaning up the damage his attempt at a perfect Christmas Eve did to other portions of the ship.

“I’m sorry.” He says, and she cocks her head to the side, frowning.

“Why?”

“Why?” He echoes, a disbelieving laugh to his voice. “This is the first Christmas you’ve been able to celebrate since you were a kid and I ruined it.”

“What?” She asks, looking at him with complete shock on her face, before she rolls her eyes and slings an arm around his shoulders.

“Oh, Ray don’t be ridiculous. You did not ruin anything. Aside from the kitchen.”

He chuckles at that, and so does she.

“Seriously,” she continues, “All I want this Christmas is to spend it with you guys, preferably without the Waverider burning to the ground.”

He chuckles again, rolling his head back and…

“Look up.” he says, as something catches his eye.

Somehow, despite nearly every surface in the galley being scorched, one small bundle of leaves he had taped to the ceiling directly above the cabinet they are currently sitting beneath has managed to survive.

It’s a little brown and crisp now, but it’s there nonetheless.

“Mistletoe.”

Nora hums as she looks up, and when he looks back to her she is smiling at the ceiling before meeting his eyes.

She leans in quick and gives him a small peck on the lips, before pulling less than an inch away.

“Merry Christmas Ray.” She says, and then she is kissing him again.


	2. Happy New Year (Captain Canary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dragongoddess13 asked for Captain Canary holiday prompt 70. “You’re perfectly welcome to kiss whomever you wa–”

Sara knew coming to the Time Bureau’s New Year’s party was a bad idea, but apparently she didn’t realize just _how_ bad of an idea.

She and Ava broke up less than a month ago, and ok, the wound is still fresh and she’s sure the rest of the team would’ve understood if she chose to take a rain check on the party. But she and Ava agreed they can still be professional, and that includes _not_ going out of their way to avoid each other.

Good thing it doesn’t involve avoiding the bar.

Of course, she’s even alone here, because her drinking buddy _Mick_ – great, she can’t even think of his name without snarling – in some truly bizarre twist of fate, has started hanging around with one of their previously dead allies which the Crisis managed to return to them. Her sister, to be specific. Her sister who is sober and she doesn’t know if Mick is trying to impress her or what but he hasn’t come near the bar all night and it is infuriating. With Mick around, no one else should ever be the most inhibited person in the room.

She, of course, feels like an awful person for thinking that.

She keeps sipping on her drink; a soda spiked with a fair amount of vodka. She’s looking to numb herself tonight, but tipping back shots of whiskey isn’t exactly the most effective way to convince everybody that you’re fine.

And, as she catches Leonard’s eyes across the room and he very quickly looks away, she is well aware that she is very much not fine.

He’s another one Crisis was able to return. It’s funny, at first she thought she’d lucked out. Two of the people most important to her who she’s lost back from the dead? There had to be a catch.

Turns out there was.

Neither of them has wanted much to do with her since getting back.

Laurel’s been a little better. At first she was the only one her sister would so much as look at. So much has changed since Laurel’s death, including the appearance of Earth-2 Laurel. Sara knows she’s changed too, a lot, but at first Laurel seemed ok with it. She asked all her questions and even boarded the Waverider when Crisis was over, but since then… Laurel seems more interested in the rest of the team than in her.

She knows that’s a good thing, and she isn’t so childish to be jealous. It’s just… she wouldn’t mind having some of her sister’s attention right now.

Especially with Leonard being back.

Unlike Laurel, he’s been avoiding her since the moment he returned. At first she thought he might need space, and he was clinging to Mick in much the same way Laurel was sticking by her, but now this is getting insulting. Mick with her sister more often than not, and instead of coming to her to gossip about it Leonard seems to have taken a shine to everybody _but_ her.

When is an acceptable time to start on whiskey?

Currently he is across the room with Gary, talking about something or other, and she grimaces. She thought Gary would’ve annoyed him.

“Alright everybody!” One of the new Bureau agents – Archie, she’s pretty sure - says as he commanders a microphone Gary was abusing earlier. “It is officially one minute to midnight so we’re going to start the countdown, make sure you’re all near your special someone of the night. If you don’t have a special someone then, hey, I’m still looking for somebody to kiss!”

Great.

He doesn’t actually start counting right then and there, although Sara is sure he’s keeping count of the seconds. Speaking of seconds, she catches Ava’s eye for about half of one but then her ex glances away; a firm no. Fine, it’s better that way anyway.

“Thirty seconds everyone!”

Why is a time traveling organization even having a New Year’s party?

“Twenty seconds!”

She looks over at the bartender, “Can I get a whiskey, please?”

“Fifteen seconds!”

Ok, maybe it wouldn’t kill her to at least do a headcount of her team.

“Ten.”

Ray and Nora are over by a standing table, already wrapped up in each other and counting along with the rest of the crowd.

“Nine.”

Charlie’s got Zari talking over against the back wall.

“Eight.”

Huh, Behrad looks like he’s consoling Nate over something. Wonder what that’s about.

“Seven.”

Well, at least she won’t be the only person not kissing at midnight, but it still hurts that Mona’s over with Ava right now.

“Six.”

She almost face palms, watching John lead Archie into a closet.

“Five.”

Her sister and Mick getting closer, nauseating.

“Four.”

No. Gideon, Rip, do not go into that closet.

“Three!”

Oh poor Gary, he definitely noticed John and Archie’s little vanishing act.

“Two!”

On second thought Gideon, go ahead. Open that door. She wouldn’t mind seeing that particular mess unfold.

“One! Happy New Year!”  
The cheer is echoed by everyone in the room, punctuated by whistles, music, and so many kisses. It seems like everyone found someone to kiss, even the most unlikely of candidates. She sees Mona drag Ava in for a quick peck, and it actually serves enough to make her laugh. Of course, the real sight to see is Behrad doing the same to Nate, except his is much more than a peck and might even border a bit on assault were it anybody else. Laurel and Mick, that’s something she isn’t going to think about until morning. Leonard and-

The amused smile vanishes from her face.

Leonard. She had idly entertained some hopes earlier today that he might want to kiss her at midnight, and when those were all tossed out the window rather quickly she at least took solace in the fact that he likely wouldn’t be kissing anyone, the same as her.

Likely, but apparently not definitely.

It isn’t a _long_ kiss. Really, it’s probably only a second or two that their lips are touching, but it feels like it drags on _forever_.

Leonard and Gary. She never would’ve thought.

She tips back what’s left of her whiskey and leaves the glass on the bar; she’s had enough of this party.

* * *

“Ten.”

Great, the New Year’s countdown. Least that means he can leave soon.

“Nine.”

To tell the truth, Leonard isn’t sure why he even agreed to come to this party.

“Eight.”

He tried sticking it out with Mick, but his buddy was clearly genuinely enjoying himself, and he would hate to ruin that.

“Seven.”

Sara’s still over at the bar, nowhere near her ex.

“Six.”

Constantine is bringing the guy who started the countdown into a closet. Classy.

“Five.”

Maybe he could… No. Sara and Ava were together for almost two years. A month is too soon to... well, to make a move.

“Four.”

Lovely, Gideon’s got her eye on the closet too.

“Three!”

“Oh.”

The mutter is so quiet Leonard almost doesn’t hear it, but when he turns that poor love-struck idiot Gary is still standing nearby, eyes locked on the closet.

“Two!”

Ouch, poor guy.

“One! Happy New Year!”

He steps over to Gary, frowning amid all the other happy partygoers. That just isn’t right. He can be disappointed at midnight, but poor Gary who has probably never had a celebratory kiss in his life, doesn’t deserve that.

Gary looks up at him, looking more like a kicked puppy then any _actual_ kicked puppy Leonard has ever seen.

“You want a kiss?”

“Uh…” Gary stammers, his eyes scanning Leonard’s face for any hints of sarcasm.

“One that means nothing.” He clarifies quickly, “Just for midnight.”

“Oh… Uh, sure. Th-Thank you. Uh-”

Oh for crying out loud.

He leans over presses a quick kiss to Gary’s lips. A little more than a peck, but he only lingers it for a second. Gary barely has any time to kiss back before it’s over, and when it is Leonard finds that the view over Gary’s shoulder has a perfect sightline for the bar.

And for Sara storming away.

Needless to say, he leaves Gary spluttering there in the middle of the room, and he’ll feel guilty about it later.

He moves quickly through the crowd, most people are still caught up in their own worlds anyway and too distracted to notice him. He does hear one shout in the distance and look over his shoulder to investigate, and man he wishes he could stick around because Gideon opened the closet door but… more important matters at hand.

Leaving the party room behind puts him out in the main halls of the Time Bureau. He doesn’t know these halls as well as he would like to, having been here only once before. He’s sure Sara knows of more places to hide around here than he does.

_Click._

Or maybe not.

He hears the heavy sound up around a corner ahead, a sound that can only be made by a rather large and industrial front door being opened into a gust of wind. He picks up his pace and rounds the corner, and as he draws nearer to the Time Bureau’s main entrance he is able to see Sara through it’s glass windows; walking away.

He doesn’t even try to stop himself.

“Sara!” He calls after her, pushing the front door open. He’s surprised when she stops and turns back, and even more surprised when she stays there.

It’s cold out here. No snow, not in DC, but cold enough that she must be freezing in only that little gold dress with spaghetti straps.

“A little cold out here.” He drawls, and really, that’s all he’s got. He’s coming to the sudden and painful realization that he had no actual plan in chasing her out here. Nothing other than what? Assuring her there is nothing between him and Gary?

She shrugs, her arms crossed, giving him full view of the goose bumps that have appeared on her skin.

He shrugs out of his coat wordlessly, and when he holds it out to her she looks at it for a second, before finally she takes it.

“Thanks.”

They don’t talk while she puts it on and zips it up, her hands going in his pockets and damn, he really likes the sight of her in that jacket.

“So what?” She eventually asks, when they have been standing out here in the cold staring at each other for long enough. “First New Year’s back from the dead and you lose interest after kissing Gary for three seconds?”

Her words come with a certain… a pained venom, he’ll say. It’s a weak shot, and she is well aware of it, to the point where she scuffs her foot against the sidewalk and her eyes follow it instead of looking at his.

“Sara.”

“No, hey, it’s fine.” She insists, in a voice that is anything except for fine. “It’s fine, really. You’re an adult, you’re single. You are perfectly welcome to kiss whomever you wa-”

“Can I?” He interrupts, which he doesn’t exactly mean to do, but he can’t watch this betrayed pain on her face for one second more.

“Can I?” He repeats, stepping closer. “Because, nice of a guy as Gary is, he’s not my type, and I would very much like to kiss you instead.”

With his words his hands move to settle on her hips, and she responds by taking her hands out of his pockets and looping her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer.

“I’d like that too.”

He’s grinning like a cat as he leans into her, his lips pressing against the warmth of hers.

Hands down, best way to start the new year.


	3. Wonderland (Captain Canary)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LunaTinkerTanner asked for Captain Canary + "Okay, okay, you can show me your Winter Wonderland!" And I am sorry it took so long!

“Daddy!”

Leonard smiles and quickly, but with all the care of a lifelong thief of delicate artifacts, drops his grocery bag down and kicks the door closed just in time for Rory to jump up at him. He snatches her out of thin air and swings her up and settles her against his chest. He isn’t sure if she’s getting heavier or if he’s getting older, but he’s now at the point where he grunts along with picking her up. Still, he isn’t worried. He plans on being able to pick her up until she’s at least in Kindergarten, and _that_ is still a few years off.

Not enough, he thinks as he looks at her smiling face and chubby little hand pushing the static strands of blonde hair away from her face.

“I made a winter wonderland daddy!” She proudly exclaims. “Do you want to see?”

“A winter wonderland?” He chuckles, beginning on the path to the kitchen.

“Ah-Hu.” She confirms with a nod. “Cause there’s no snow this year.”

“Ah.”

Yes, that had been a disappointment. Rory loves snow, and frankly now that she’s three this is really the first year where she’s been able to both grasp the concept of it and be excited ahead of time. Besides, he had so been looking forward to Emily seeing it for the first time. That being said, when he walks into the kitchen and sees the baby sat up in her highchair with orange goop smeared all over her face, her mouth wide with a gummy smile, he thinks she’ll survive her first Christmas not being white.

“Yes, and it is quite the winter wonderland.” Sara comments, turning in her seat where she is in front of the highchair. She has that warning gleam in her eyes, Leonard notes. The gleam that tells him whatever Rory’s “winter wonderland” is, she did it behind Sara’s back.

“Can I show you daddy?!” Rory asks as he puts her down, bouncing on her heels the instant she touches the floor.

He chooses to lean over and give Sara a kiss first. Something that is, apparently, the wrong choice.

“Daddy!!”

Well, at least Sara seems amused when he pulls away.

“I’ll tell you what kiddo.” He says, turning and kneeling down to be eye-to-eye with Rory. “I am going to talk to mommy for a few minutes. So, while you’re waiting for me, why don’t you go make sure everything in your winter wonderland is exactly how you want it?”

Rory pouts, obviously she is smarter than he likes to give her credit for. But she runs off anyway, without so much as a word, and that is enough to keep him smiling as he gets back up.

With a smile of her own Sara gets off her chair and places the half emptied container of what he is assuming is strained carrots in front of Emily. The baby, in turn, bangs her little hands on the tray but then takes the plastic container happily. She’ll probably use its contents as paint more than food but whatever.

“I don’t know what you could possibly have to talk with mommy about that is more important than seeing the winter wonderland.” Sara chides him as she boosts herself up onto the counter.

He smirks, and leans against the counter.

“Well, for starters, I do owe you an apology for being late.”

“You texted.” She reminds him, “Besides, you said you would still be home in time to make cookies and…” She glances at her phone, “6:15.”

“Rory goes to bed a seven.” He reminds her, but she only shrugs.

“It’s Christmas Eve. She can go to bed a little late.”

Ok, fair.

“Len, seriously, it’s not a big deal. It’s not like you missed Christmas or anything.”  
He sighs; he does know that. Besides, it isn’t like he is ever late getting home without good – often city-in-danger type – reason. Neither of them has that sort of problem, and they always call.

It’s just that tonight he had a plan for dinner, and he really hates when he has to throw away such a good plan.

He knows Sara can read him, he can read her too, and right now she is starting to worry something might be seriously wrong.

“DADDY!”

“Okay, okay.” He says, turning around to see a very impatient little girl standing in the kitchen doorway. “You can show me your winter wonderland.”

Rory’s frown turns to a smile faster than a light turns on and off. She giggles excitedly and races over to him, taking his hand and pulling hard towards the doorway. Sara waves goodbye to them with a smirk as they disappear out of the kitchen.

He wonders what he might be in for the entire walk down the hall, up the stairs, and down that hallway. Rory, in an odd change of character, doesn’t speak a peep the entire time. Well, unless he counts her endless stream of giggles. That’s pretty constant.

Finally they reach her bedroom and she lets go of his hand so that she can throw the door open.

“Ta-da!!” She proclaims, and Sara was right, it is _quite_ the winter wonderland.

It’s um… It’s pretty much the five white towels they own strung about in various places. One off the edge of her bookshelf, another on the blade of her ceiling fan, and three balled up on top of each other in a pile along with black Legos and an orange scarf like they’re supposed to make up the pieces of a melted snowman. His and Sara’s bed sheet is in here too, spread out over the pink floor for snow.

“It took me SO long to get the snow on the fan!” Rory suddenly exclaims, pointing up very proudly to the towel barely hanging on up there. “I throwed for HOURS!”

He’s sure she did.

He hears footsteps coming up behind him, and when Sara reaches the doorway with Emily in her arms and now mostly cleaned up, she still has that smirk she did when they left the kitchen.

“I knew I should’ve been worried when I hadn’t seen her in an hour.”

He chuckles and takes Emily from her, kissing the baby on the side of her head and then humming with a laugh when she smacks her little hand against his face.

“Hi there.” He says, and he can’t see it because of the tiny fingers moving for his eyes, but he can hear Rory laughing.

Sara laughs too, and then starts on telling Rory she’s shown daddy her wonderland so now it is time to pick up.

Yeah, this is going to be a project.

* * *

“Ok.” Sara huffs quietly as the two of them, an hour and a half later, finally close Rory’s door. “Time for Santa to come.”

She leads the way down the stairs and to the basement where they have all of the Santa presents hidden away. Some of them are wrapped, but for the most part they’re going to be up for awhile.

“So, is everything ok?” Sara asks as they start bringing things up the stairs.

He knew she would ask eventually.

“Fine.” He says, “I was just bummed S.T.A.R. Labs and their self-inflicted problems couldn’t take a break on Christmas Eve.”

Sara hums, “Everything’s all good now?”

“Yep.” He answers, “Weirdo with a boomerang is back in Iron Heights, shouldn’t make any Christmas appearances.”

“Good.” Sara says, putting down her bags next to his. “Ok. Want me to get the last bag, you can get the wrapping stuff?”  
“Sounds like a plan.”

She smiles and disappears back for the basement. He waits until he is sure she’s gone, and then quickly moves for his small grocery bag that never got put away. He had been so grateful they hadn’t been out of little boxes; in fact they’d actually had a few to choose from. He’d gotten a small, shiny red box with a matching bow only big enough to fit in the palm of his hand. He checks over his shoulder to make sure Sara isn’t back yet, she isn’t, so he wastes no time in digging through his pocket and pulling out the velvet ring box.

It’s the perfect size for the gift little box. He places the lid back on the box and grabs a pen off the coffee table and signs the tag attached to the bow.

To: Sara

From: Leonard.

“Hey,” He hears her calling from the basement stairs, and he hurries to stash the present at the back of the tree. “Which one of them did we get the big teddy bear for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be added to my "Coming Together" series, but first I'm going to work on a prequel for it!

**Author's Note:**

> I want to actually write some winter/holiday stuff this year so please, feel free to prompt me! Either leave it in a comment here or head over to Tumblr where I've been reblogging holiday/winter lists! Tumblr is @firesoulstuff


End file.
